


Hot Pizza

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's POV, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Team Voltron Family, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: A quiet moment where the Paladins can just forget for a minute that they are at war.A cute little outtake of "Pizza night"





	Hot Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in this fandom. I hope I got the characters right :)

Allura hadn’t seen the paladins this happy in a long time. Certainly the fact that they were able to form Voltron again gave them back some hope. Of course the loss of Shiro was still palpable but they weren’t crushed anymore by his absence. They understood that forming Voltron and moving forward was honouring Shiro.   
  
Sadly Keith was missing and shortly Allura thought to pay him a visit when suddenly the door of the kitchen opened, and the last of their group entered.  
  
Lance was the first to react. One of his arms shot in the air and he waved Keith over to them. “Keith, come on, man, try this delicious pizza. Hunk totally outdid himself.”   
  
Hunk immediately averted his gaze and Allura could see a little flush on his cheeks. A smile formed on her lips. “It’s really tasty,” Allura agreed and shot a look to Keith. “Come sit with us.” Allura was sure that Keith was still blaming himself for getting them all in danger. That he probably thought that he had failed as their new leader. And she just wanted to cheer him up a little and she was certain the rest of the group didn’t want anything else.   
  
Reluctantly Keith came closer and finally sat at the head of the table. Pidge who sat next to him, shoved a plate with one of the slices over to him. “I would pick these little purple thingies off of it. They are hot as hell.”   
  
“I don’t mind hot, especially when there are girls involved,” Lance jumped in and winked at Allura.  
  
Allura just rolled her eyes and ignored Lance. Keith on the other hand took the bait. “I doubt that you can handle something hot.” He took one of the purple vegetables off of his pizza and held it over to Lance. “Eat it!”   
  
Lance jumped up from his chair. “I can’t handle something hot? Excuse me? I’m the pilot of the red lion. And I am hot as hell myself.”   
  
Pidge giggled next to Allura. “He will go down,” Pidge whispered over to her.   
  
“Lance, don’t do it,” Hunk warned his best friend. “I only put them on it because they distribute a nice flavour but on its own they are deadly. Literally.”   
  
“Oh, I will. I definitely will.” He grabbed the purple round thing out of Keith’s hand and swallowed it directly. All eyes were on Lance, waiting impatiently. “This is … mild. I don’t know why you are making such a … okay, okay, this is hot. This is hot. Hunk, help!”  
  
Hunk jumped up and fetched something from the refrigerator while all the others were contently smiling to themselves. Allura saw too late what Hunk gave Lance to ease his pain. “No, Lance, don’t drink-” she started but Lance already emptied the glass of white liquid. “That,” she ended her sentence and sighed.   
  
At once Lance grabbed his throat with his one hand, the other he punched on the table over and over again. “Oh god, it’s worse,” he managed to croak.   
  
Pidge full on laughed now and seemed to enjoy herself a lot. Hunk stood completely helpless next to Lance and didn’t know what he should do.   
  
“You’re not so hot after all, heh?” Keith said and even smirked a little. Allura had to pull herself together not to start laughing as well. Poor Lance! She felt pity for him although it had been his own fault. He was way too competitive when it came to Keith.   
  
Still, she stood up and grabbed the leaf of one of the plants in Hunk’s little herb garden. “Here, chew on that. This will help.”  
  
Lance took the offer and as soon as he stopped sweating, he glanced with a triumphant smile to Keith. “I would say I was even hotter.”   
  
Keith shook his head. “You should know when something is just stupid.”   
  
Lance leaned back, crossed his hands behind his head, and smirked. “Well, sometimes you just don’t see it when you are being stupid. That’s why you have friends who tell you.”   
  
Keith raised his head, looked right at Lance, and for a moment Allura was worried that he would just jump up and leave the room in a hurry. But he stayed, relaxed even, and gave Lance a gentle smile.   
  
“I think it’s time for dessert,” Hunk suddenly announced and grabbed a big bowl out of the refrigerator.   
  
“I hope it’s not hot,” Lance whined but nevertheless was the first to grab a bowl out of Hunk’s hands and started swallowing down the yellow food. “Mmmh, it’s like pudding but it isn’t.”   
“Let me try as well.” Pidge held out her hand, eyes glowing with excitement.   
  
Allura smiled at the sight of the paladins. They came so far and they even survived the loss of one of their own, had still hope and kept fighting. They deserved some quiet moments as well.   
  
She exchanged a look with Keith who smiled back at her. She was glad to see him carefree even if it was just for now.   
For this little moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://beyondtriumvirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
